


I'll Lay You Down

by Holdt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the wars are over, we'll find our piece of Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Lay You Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14627) by Holdt. 



> Started out trying to redux Don't Ask (2009), realized that I didn't like anything about it except a few clips, so I mixed, clipped and added a pinch of spice.

Warnings: flashes, fast cuts, dubstep editing, NSFW

 

Password: after

  
**Download** (for smoother viewing)


End file.
